Palabras Mudas
by Sparkle-01
Summary: ¿Sabes? La próxima, vayamos a algún lado más o menos cercano para ambos. Tengamos una cita. Vayamos al parque, caminemos, hablemos hasta cansarnos de las palabras y necesitemos de algo físico, como un abrazo, para no olvidar la sensación de un cariño absolutamente genuino. [TakixMitsuha] [Está basado en la película] [Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** Makoto Shinkai es mi ídolo Nº1 en el mundo. Alguna vez espero escribir algo tan significativo y profundo como sus obras artísticas.

* * *

 **Este es un modesto drabble. Nueve años después de mi último fic no lésbico, una pareja heterosexual rompe mis esquemas y sentí necesidad de escribir algo sobre ellos.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!**

* * *

 **PALABRAS MUDAS**

No hay discurso o preparación mental que me ayude a procesar lo que está pasando ante mis ojos. No hay palabras que salgan como me gustaría.

Tus ojos brillantes por lágrimas, una vez más, me dejan sin habla. Estás tal como te recuerdo. Tal como yo me esforcé en contener y retenerte en la memoria, como si fueras un preciado tesoro que no quiero compartir con el mundo

Es este el momento de expresarte lo que siento por ti. Frente a frente, sin nada más que nosotros en un páramo que luego desaparecería en un desastre natural que te llevaría lejos de mi lado, junto a cientos de inocentes.

Tanto tiempo enloqueciendo porque te metías en mi cuerpo y hacías líos interminables, gastabas mi dinero e importunabas mi preciada vida privada que luego, cuando se hizo la quietud, cuando finalmente entendí por qué todo había terminado…. Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que esto era lo que me hacía feliz.

Y lo más real que podía llegar a poseer en mi vida.

Que no quería perderte.

No otra vez.

El viento juega con tu cabello, te da un aura más especial que la que sueles poseer de por sí. Tanto como este crepúsculo tan mágico, como esta hora. El cometa aún pasa por la atmósfera terrestre, otorgándole una vista impresionante, sacada de un cuento de hadas de ciencia ficción. ¿Acaso eso existe? No lo sé. Me importaba más el hecho de que me gustaría dibujarlo, contigo ahí, formando parte de ese paisaje que me quitaba el aliento desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Realmente estoy indeciso de si decir alguna tontería para romper el hielo o simplemente estrecharte entre mis brazos.

No sé cuándo comenzó a ocurrir esto.

No sé cuándo empecé a enamorarme de la chica que invadía mi cuerpo cada tres a de la semana y sólo me daba dolores de cabeza. De la que adoraba quejarme en notas que nos dejábamos. Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con que la veía en el reflejo del espejo. Que tenía una hermana pequeña que es graciosa y animada. Que su abuela me enseñó muchísimas cosas de la vida de las que un chico de Tokio jamás podría llegar a tener noción si no fuera por esto. Que sus dos amigos, eran simplemente geniales y tan fieles como los míos. Que vivía en un pueblo sacado de un cuento maravilloso, aún cuando su vida social parecía hecha de puras presiones innecesarias que la angustiaban más que a cualquier adolescente común y corriente.

Que me gustaba meterla en problemas por amor al arte, pero también protegerla de los que la lastimaban con palabras hirientes como dagas por simple ganas de hacer daño.

Pero más probablemente:

Que Mitsuha era Mitsuha.

El viento se cuela en la nuca, pero no estoy realmente interesado en quejarme de si tengo frío o calor. La simple sensación de cruzarla, es completamente real. Algo traspasó mi alma. Alguien a quien conozco perfectamente. Tanto como que el mundo es mundo y gira alrededor de un astro.

Y me llena de vida, saber que puedo salvarte.

Que podría verte, una vez más.

¿Sabes? La próxima, vayamos a algún lado más o menos cercano para ambos. Tengamos una cita. Vayamos al parque, caminemos, hablemos hasta cansarnos de las palabras y necesitemos de algo físico, como un abrazo, para no olvidar la sensación de un cariño absolutamente genuino.

La conversación fue algo completamente efímero. Mientras proceso esta irrealidad, sostengo que las palabras simplemente se esfuman en el límpido aire. Le devuelvo la cinta de su cabello, la veo atarlo.

¿Cómo poder explicarle que se ve perfecta, use lo que use sin sentirme un completo idiota?

Que verla en mi cuerpo y ella en el suyo, es algo que me colma de felicidad.

Y luego pienso, que la perdí. Que ella fue a buscarme pero no la reconocí, por obviedades espacio-temporales. Que no obstante, sé que sentí que había algo familiar, una conexión extraña, que por eso usé su cinta en la muñeca a donde sea que fuera. En todo ese tiempo, la urgencia de estrecharla contra mi cuerpo se hace asfixiante, agobiante.

Pero pronto se acabará.

Me percaté que necesitaría retener su nombre. Estaba seguro de que volvería a perderlo en esta maraña sobrenatural de situaciones que nos envuelven y no nos quiere soltar.

Cuando comienzo a escribir su mano, otra idea me asalta, mientras ella parlotea, con los ojos llenos de una luz especial. Está entretenida, dándome charla y yo disfruto de esta distracción momentánea.

Aprovecho a llenar ese espacio en blanco con una palabra que probablemente jamás podría decírsela a otra persona con tanta franqueza y sin miedo. Ni siquiera a ella.

A Mitsuha.

Su desaparición se hace tan sorpresiva que nuevamente, las lágrimas pugnaron por salir.

Otra vez.

El rotulador choca contra el piso, haciendo un eco que deja el vacío en el pecho y en el claro. Pero Mitsuha está a tiempo.

Soledad.

Sí

Tengo que recordarla.

Quiero creer esto

Desolación.

Tengo que hacerlo

Sabía que lo haría.

¿Qué otra opción me queda?

Angustia.

¿Ahora por qué lloro?

Sin embargo, aunque las palabras fueran suprimiéndose de mi memoria, como si un borrador pasara por la pared del pizarrón, estoy seguro de algo.

Mitsuha, Mitsuha...

Donde fuera que estuviese, al verla…

Mitsu...

La reconocería.

Mi...

Aunque ahora no lo haga.

Una y otra vez.

A pesar de que desaparezca.

Buena suerte, M...

 **FIN**


End file.
